


Seeking Oblivion

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe seeks oblivion in a bottle of booze, post "Something Wicked"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Oblivion

Joe stared at the colorless liquid at the bottom of his glass swirling it around as if there would be answers to the questions that filled his head. He didn't normally drink vodka but in this case and the absence of a good single malt scotch anything would do. Right now all he wanted to do was get good and drunk. He wanted the oblivion he would feel even if only for a short time. He wanted to forget what he just witnessed. He wanted to forget what he'd done. He didn't want to think about the ramifications of tonight.


End file.
